The First Game Story
by AK1028
Summary: Here is what I think truly happened in the first game. It is one shot and I do welcome reviews! Dr. Neo Cortex wants to take over the world by using a super mutant army. But there is more to this evil scientist than meets the normal eye. What is it? Not going to tell! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**The First Game Story**

This is the true story behind the very first game. Hold on for not only is it a good story but it also has a lot of surprises. Here we go!

* * *

(We are at Cortex's castle on top [actually in] Mount Indigo.)

Cortex: Thanks again for signing on, N. Brio.

N. Brio: It's an honor to be in your presence again, my friend.

Render: (He comes over.) Everyone is asleep, Cortex. Shall I take the first watch?

Cortex: No need to worry, Render. We're on top-actually in-one of the highest mountains in these islands.

N. Brio: No worries up here.

Render: Okay, then. Good night.

(He goes to his room.)

Cortex: (He picks up his letter and opens the envelope.) He's such a worry wart.

N. Brio: I agree.

Cortex: (He is reading his letter-which is from Nacey. His eyes twinkle-like it is his birthday.) N. Brio, listen to this! _"My dear brother, I'm getting cabin fever here at home. Knots is giving me all kinds of grief and I was wondering if I can come see you for a few days, if that won't bother you. I'll be on my way in a few days. Oh, and I'll also bring Nina-my daughter as well. See you then, Nacey." _I can't believe it! My sister is on her way here!

N. Brio: Along with a little luggage it seems.

Cortex: Ah, man. This is going to be great! I can't wait to see her!

N. Brio: I'm glad for you but we need to move on. I'm ready to evolve this creature.

Cortex: Excellent! Flip the switch!

N. Brio: Right.

(N. Brio flips the switch. The Evolution Ray produces a beam and evolves the creature.)

Cortex: What kind of readings are you getting?

N. Brio: More than the machine can register! It's going to blow! Hit the deck!

(Cortex and N. Brio duck down and the machine blows. Render comes over-as does the rest of the army.)

Render: What in the sweet world happened?

N. Brio: We got record readings. More than yours Render.

Pinstripe: Whoa! Is that even possible?

Cristaen: Apparently so.

Cortex: Did anyone get the number of that bus?

(Ripper laughs. All of the sudden, a bandicoot comes out of the rumble.)

Tawna: Who's that?

Crash: (He comes over.) I'm just a bandicoot.

Cortex: And a very powerful one at that. (He brushes himself off-as well as Crash.) You are Crash Bandicoot and the leader of this fine army.

Crash: And you are?

N. Brio: He is! That is your creator, Dr. Neo Cortex. But, we all call him Cortex. I'm N. Brio.

Render: (He is filled with anger. [He was leader.]) Render.

Pinstripe: Pinstripe is the name shooting things is my game.

Cristaen: I'm Cristaen. Pinstripe's younger sister. (Ripper laughs.) Oh, and that's Ripper.

(Ripper laughs again.)

Tawna: And I'm Tawna. A pleasure to meet you, Crash.

(They all cheer except for Render. A few days later, Crash is walking with Cortex. Crash stops and Cortex turns to him.)

* * *

Cortex: What is it?

Crash: Who's Nacey?

Cortex: My sister. She's coming in the next couple of days with my niece, Nina.

Crash: What is she like?

Cortex: She's sweet, sensitive, mysterious, and one good cook. I'm craving for her peach cobbler.

Crash: Oh.

Cortex: What's wrong?

Crash: You've got a family-your sister and your niece. I don't-at least not that I know of.

Cortex: You've got a family. You've got me and Nacey-when she gets here.

Crash: (He smiles.) Thanks, Cortex. I feel better. Catch you later.

(He leaves and N. Brio comes over.)

N. Brio: You okay? You've not been yourself since that bandicoot came along.

Cortex: (He sighs.) N. Brio, I was told by my grandfather that evil was the way to go. Now, that Nacey is coming and Crash being here, I'm having second thoughts.

N. Brio: but, you promised your grandfather on his death bed…

Cortex: I know what I promised. But, I also told him that if it didn't work out that I would pull out. Besides, things aren't working out here. You can do what you want but once Nacey and Nina leave, I'm going with them and I'm taking Crash with me. I'm sorry.

N. Brio: As am I. You were a great mad man. (He offers a handshake.) Good luck to you.

Cortex: (He shakes his hand and stops.) Thanks. What will you do after this?

N. Brio: I'll probably return home. But, first I'll help everyone here find a home.

Cortex: Good thought. Just keep Ripper away from places that explode.

(They both laugh and walk away. Render comes out of his hiding place-shocked at what he just heard.)

Render: I can't let this army disband! I can't let this happen! That bandicoot will pay for this! But, how? (He gets an idea.) I got it! Why not throw a little surprise party for Nacey?

(He chuckles. That night, Render pulls Crash off to the side.)

* * *

Render: Sorry old chap. That is how people in England apologize.

Crash: England? Don't you mean America? Isn't that where Nacey is from?

Render: No. Cortex is English. In fact, he would know more about Nacey than I would. Why don't you ask him about her before she gets here?

Crash: I'll do that. Thanks!

(He goes over to where Cortex is. Nacey, arriving early, taps Render on the shoulder.)

Nacey: Excuse me; are you one of Neo's creations?

Render: Yes. Who are you?

Nacey: I'm Nacey. (She points to a crib. A baby is in it.) That's Nina.

(Meanwhile, Crash goes over to Cortex-but N. Brio is there. Crash hides and N. Brio sees him. [He's working for Render. Uh-oh!])

N. Brio: You can't give up on your dream!

Cortex: (He is mad.) It was never my dream. It was my grandfather's dream. He thought since he couldn't take over the world…. (Crash's eyes go bugged eyed.) He decided to give it over to me.

(Crash runs out of his hiding place and goes over to Tawna.)

Crash: Tawna, there is something you ought to know.

Pinstripe: (He is running towards him.) Stay away from her!

(He tackles Crash and they go down. Ripper laughs-crazily. Everyone comes over.)

Tawna: Pinstripe, what are you doing?

Cristaen: Stay away from him!

Nacey: (She puts down the crib and goes over to Pinstripe.) Ease down. No one wants to hurt you.

Pinstripe: (He takes out a handgun.) Stay away, lady. This is between me and him.

(Nacey backs off.)

Tawna: Pinstripe, please stop this!

Cristaen: Brother, listen to her!

N. Brio: He won't. He thinks that Crash is moving in on Tawna.

Crash: What? Are you nuts?

(Pinstripe knocks him out cold.)

Tawna: Pinstripe, listen to me!

Pinstripe: You listen! I don't want to hear your lies!

Cortex: Pinstripe, you're mad.

(Pinstripe-angry-fires off a shot, hitting Cortex in the right arm.)

Nacey: (She gasps and goes over to her brother.) Neo, are you okay? (He nods. She faces Pinstripe-angry.) What were you trying to do? I've got a baby here!

Tawna: (She puts two and two together.) You're Nacey?

Cortex: (He screams in pain.) Yes, that is my sister.

(The window to the outside world opens.)

Render: So noted. (He notices that Pinstripe has picked up Crash and is near the open window.) Pinstripe put him down!

N. Brio: We won't hurt you.

Pinstripe: No. No more!

(He throws Crash out of the window. Silence fills the room.)

N. Brio: Render, we did it!

Cortex: Say what?

Nacey: Something tells me that you two planned this whole scene.

Render: You're pretty smart for a news paper reporter. Yes, I was behind all of this and N. Brio was just a pawn in my scheme to take over this army and rid myself of Crash. And it worked to perfection.

N. Brio: Pawn? You said that if we worked together, you make me your right hand man!

Render: I lied.

Cortex: (He is very angry.) You! You….Ow!

Nacey: Easy. You won't get away with this.

Render: But, I all ready have. (He snaps his fingers and Ripper comes over.) Take them to the dungeon.

(Ripper laughs. He puts the crib down first-carefully and throws down Nacey and Cortex. Meanwhile, on Poolakey beach…)

* * *

Crash: (He wakes up and rubs his head.) Ouch. (He looks around. He doesn't recognize the island.) Am I dead?

Aku: (His voice is muffled.) You're going to be if you don't get off! (Crash jumps and he gets up.) I'm Aku-protector of the Wumpa Islands. Who are you?

Crash: My name is Crash Bandicoot. Listen, thanks for saving my life but I need to get back to the castle and free the evil army from Dr. Neo Cortex's clutches.

Aku: So, you were one of those creations?

Crash: Yes. But, I swear to you. I'm good now.

Aku: Excellent! Then, let us team up together to stop him.)

(Crash nods and they leave. A few days later, back at the castle…..)

* * *

(Nacey and Cortex sigh. N. Brio runs in.)

N. Brio: Everyone! Surprising news! Crash survived the fall. (Everyone gasps and then start talking at once.) Whoa! Easy. He took down Papua-the leader of the native village. He has befriended the island protector and is on his way here!

Pinstripe: You are so beyond toast, Render. Crash will see what happened that night was just an accident and then he'll beat you hard.

(Ripper laughs.)

Tawna: You're so out.

Cristaen: Big time.

Nacey: I doubt it.

Cortex: (He is holding his injured arm.) As do I.

Render: Don't you realize that Crash is unaware that I am in control? He won't save you. Ripper! Go slow him down!

(Ripper laughs and then leaves.)

Cortex: I'm surprised that Crash survived. That island protector must've saved his life. (He screams in pain.) I've got to see a doctor. But, we can't get out.

Nacey: And me without my Plumber's gear. Oh, well. My Pokémon can help. Gallade, to my side!

(She throws a ball and Gallade appears.)

Gallade: Gal!

Cortex: (He screams in pain.) I hope Gallade can get us out.

Nacey: Me too. Gallade, Brick Break!

Gallade: Gal!

(It starts to Brick Break the door down. Meanwhile, on Toola Isle, Crash arrives and Pinstripe is there.)

* * *

Pinstripe: Crash, I'm glad to see you.

Crash: I bet you are.

Aku: Crash, who is this?

Pinstripe: The name is Pinstripe and I watch it if I were you.

Crash: You watch it. I'm very mad. You didn't listen to me. So, I'm not listening to you.

Aku: This ought to be good.

Pinstripe: Well, I'm going to make you wish you listened.

Crash: (He knows.) Hit the deck!

Aku: Why? (Pinstripe starts shooting. He and Crash duck down.) That's why.

Pinstripe: Come on, Bandicoot. You're no hero. You're a mad creation. (Silence.) Where are you?

Crash: (He taps him on the shoulder.) Boo. (He punches hum and Pinstripe crashes into the wall.) Ouch.

Aku: Nice work.

(They leave. Three days later, at Mt. Indigo…..)

* * *

Render: [Crash has arrived and all of the army is gone.] Total chaos. I'm leaving!

(He flees. Gallade gets the door down and takes the crib. Nacey grabs Neo.)

Nacey: Let's bolt.

Cortex: (He screams in pain.) I'm trying, Nance.

Gallade: Gal!

Nacey: I'm going to need more help. Okay, come on out!

(She throws the remaining balls and her team appears.)

Absol: Abs!

Jirachi: Jar!

Empoleon: Employ!

Skitty: Meow!

Flygon: Fly!

Nacey: All right, listen up! Jirachi and Skitty take Nina.

Jirachi: Jar!

Skitty: Meow!

(They take the crib from Gallade.)

Cortex: (He screams in pain.) Nance!

Nacey: I see it. Flygon, Empoleon, Gallade, and Absol, take Neo!

Flygon: Fly!

Empoleon: Employ!

Gallade: Gal!

Absol: Abs!

(They all take Cortex and Nacey runs with Jirachi and Skitty behind her. She gets to the airship and opens it.)

Nacey: Okay, you two get Nina in a safe room. Then, go and get the others.

Jirachi: Jar!

Skitty: Meow!

(They put the crib in the airship and go back into the castle. Nacey ties the morning ropes tight. Her Pokémon return with Cortex. They get him aboard.)

Nacey: Good work.

Aku: (He comes out of the castle and sees Nacey.) Crash, over here!

Nacey: Oh-no!

Cortex: (He screams in pain.) Nance, what is it?

Empoleon: Employ!

Gallade: Gal!

Absol: Abs!

Jirachi: Jar!

Skitty: Meow!

Flygon: Fly!

Nacey: Everyone except Empoleon, return! (She recalls all of her Pokémon except for Empoleon.) I might need you later.

Empoleon: Employ!

Crash: (He comes over.) Hold it right there. Where do you think you are going?

Nacey: I was hoping home.

Aku: Is she one of the creations?

Crash: No. I've never seen her before.

Empoleon: Employ!

Aku: Then, who are you?

Nacey: I don't have time for games! Empoleon, Ice Beam!

Empoleon: Employ!

(Ice Beam freezes Aku.)

Crash: Aku!

Nacey: You're next if you don't let me leave.

Empoleon: Employ!

Crash: How can I not say no? Oh, like this.

(He kicks her-which makes her stumble a little.)

Nacey: Not bad. But, be ready to be iced. Empoleon, Drill Peck!

Empoleon: Employ!

Crash: (He dodges it.) Not bad for an Empoleon.

Cortex: (He screams in pain.) Nance!

Nacey: Neo!

Crash: Nance? Hold on. Nance as in Nacey Cortex?

Empoleon: Employ!

Nacey: Yeah, that's me. Nance is my nickname.

Crash: Why did Cortex scream in pain?

Empoleon: Employ!

Nacey: (She puts two and two together.) Hold on. You're Crash!

Cortex: (He screams in pain.) Nance, hurry!

Crash: Hurry?

Empoleon: Employ!

Nacey: Get aboard and I'll explain at the nearest hospital. Empoleon, we need an ice cast on my brother's arm.

Empoleon: Employ!

(Nacey un-ties the morning ropes. It, Nacey, and Crash get aboard. They take off.)

Crash: (He steers the airship.) Mind telling me what I missed?

Cortex: Once we get there. Now, drive wills you?

(Nacey and Crash laugh and then Cortex joins them. Then, a few weeks later, everyone who was there was sworn to secrecy.)

* * *

_And that is the true story of the first game._


End file.
